The KB Collection
by Chibi Botan
Summary: A collection of Kurama/Botan drabbles.
1. Fight The Darkness

The KB Collection

**Fight the Darkness** (c) Chibi Botan

_

* * *

_

_What is happening to me?  
_A moment ago, they were calmly talking.  
But she looked so lonely and helpless.  
He bent his head to kiss her, hoping it would take away her sadness.  
Suddenly everything was hazy.  
And then the darkness started to fill his vision.  
He tried to stop it, but he started to lose control of his body.  
Her lavender eyes showed worry.  
"What's wrong? Tell me--" She tried to make him look at her.  
"Your eyes... they changed color." Fear was visible in her eyes.  
His silence scared her.  
It should, because darkness had claimed him.

* * *

**100 Words**! Just givin' it a try :) Sorry again for deleting it earlier.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Not a scene from the anime not a page from the manga. How it breaks my heart to say that. But I own a few collectibles and the plots to these fics. [And this disclaimer shall apply to the rest of the fics I'll submit here, for there's no rule it should be repeated every chappie, is there?] Enjoy reading! :)


	2. Farewell

The KB Collection

**Farewell** (c) Chibi Botan

* * *

One by one, Kurama moved aside the pots that filled the small terrace outside his room. The pots had been scattered methodologically there, and there was not enough space for a person to go outside. You can only go as far as the door, and this is what he is now trying to solve. He has chosen a few pots to be moved to his mother's garden.

Inside, Botan watched on, not yet ready to let him know of her presence, but cannot bear to see what he is doing. She knew what it meant for him, for them.

"Kurama," she called, and he swiftly (but gracefully) looked up at her.

"Botan. What a pleasant surprise. I thought you won't be free until next week…" He carefully placed the pot he was holding to the floor. "Ah, you decided to try the door this time eh?" he teased.

The last time she was here, he teased her for having the habit of popping up at places through the window. Which was understandable, she was always on the go. But he loved how she blushed when he said that.

Awkward silence greeted him. They had spent so many quiet hours together, but this short gap suddenly bothered him. She looked… detached, standing there, her hands clasped behind her.

"Botan… is anything the matter?" She did not answer. He pulled the study desk chair near her. "Take a seat… please don't mind the mess, you see, I'm clearing out some of those pots—"

Still, no reaction from her. She was staring at that small space outside that he had freed. The space is now enough for one person.

He felt a strange need to keep talking. He knew he's not making any sense, but he is not used to her silence. When they spend time together, she did most of the talking. "I figured it's my duty to ensure that you are safe the next time you plan to land at the terrace again. I wouldn't want my plants to hurt you or anything…"

At last, a smile. But it was a forced kind of smile, and it was enough to break his heart. They have been together long enough for him not to understand, not to see what she's trying to hide.

"Thank you, Kurama…" she tried to sound cheerful. "But I'm afraid there's no need for that anymore."

A long pause.

There is no pretending that he does not understand what she means.

There is no need for a space for her to land in the terrace, because there won't be any chance she will come back. She is leaving him… for good.

She would not know that when he woke up earlier that day, he was thrilled for he knew exactly what he wanted: her, on his side for the rest of their existence. And that this morning he's been planning to tell her exactly how he wanted their relationship to go.

She would not know how the Youko side of him is now in a rage, torn between possessiveness and a feeling of being betrayed. But Kurama would not let these feelings take over. He braced himself. They both knew before it started that something like this will never be as easy as they'd want it to be. He wanted to tell her what he wanted, and yet…

"So, you have made a decision?"

She shifted her eyes away. "Kurama. I… I am sorry— it's my fault, isn't it?"

He was going to say no, but she stopped him, placing a finger on his lips.

"When you asked me before... if I will stay, I said yes, and I thought for certain that this is what I want. I mean, this _is_ what I want… but this isn't how it should work."

She laughed, and the sound was hollow. He tried to reach for her, but she moved away.

"I'm not making any sense am I?" She frowned, and shook her head in frustration of herself. "I haven't been fair to you… Always, I accepted these extra hours of work, because I felt that when I spend time with you I'm doing something _illegal_. I know I'm wrong... in fact, I should feel blessed to have you, have someone I love, love me in return…" her voice faltered. "So I've decided that I'm leaving… to do what I _have _to do before I think of the things I _want_ to do. Well, that's… that's a very shallow reason, you're probably thinking."

"No, it's not shallow, Botan. And don't ever think this is your fault." He pulled her close, and thankfully, she did not resist. "It was me who rushed you."

And it was true; it was him who started it all. A passionate kiss shared, and he thought it meant she was ready to enter a world where everything revolves around them as a couple. He had forgotten that she is a free spirit, and one like her does not live for herself, but instead lives for the people around her.

Someone like her feels responsible to ensure others' own safety and happiness, and only when she is sure she has done her best will she let herself think of her own sake. It will probably take a long time before she feels worthy enough to pursue her hearts' desire. Maybe even she does not understand it yet, but he does. So now, he must do what is best for her, even if it means he will have to let her go.

He closed his eyes and let himself drown in the moment. Deep within him, he feared that this will be the last time he will hold her, this close...

"Botan, tell me something. This isn't final... is it?"_ Please, say no_.

He felt her shake her head, stifle a sob, and hug him tighter, but said the opposite of what her actions tell him. "Kurama, I think you should return those pots where they were placed before… I don't think anyone will need an entrance on that part of your house, and… I… I'll be gone for a long time; I accepted an assignment quite far from here…"

To that, Kurama has chosen not to reply. They stayed in that position for sometime, and when Botan tried to slip away, he finally said, "Maybe, maybe I'll have to put them back in place…"

She nodded, and was finally allowed to step back. "I have to go."

Kurama watched as she produced her oar, trying not to lose himself in the irony of this day. He watched his beloved deity fly out of the room, on path that he prepared for what he expected would be frequent visits from the deity. A path that for him symbolized the start of _forever_…

When she looked back for a second, he waved goodbye.

But no, do not doubt Kurama for once. He did not return the pots in their old position. Because maybe one day, a certain deity will pass by, and he would want her to know that she is still welcome. Maybe when that time comes, she will be ready. For now, he would be content waiting.

* * *

A/N: _Hi, thank you for reading! From now on I'll add my Kurama/Botan one-shots / drabbles here, so if you like K/B, please add this to your story alerts. :) I thought my first KB fic (A Time For Love and Family) does not have much Kurama/Botan interaction, so I though of this one.. I'll try to write a happier fic next time. _

_And I posted a poll on my profle page, please be kind and answer it. As always, if you see some errors here please feel free to tell me. Thanks a lot!_


	3. Until we meet again Part 1

The KB Collection

**Until We Meet Again **(c) Chibi Botan

**

* * *

**

_Part One_

_

* * *

  
_

_The present: Four years after the Makai Tournament_

In a dark alley somewhere in Tokyo, two voices can be heard. They seem to be arguing, but you have to strain to hear what they are saying.

"Tell me you're making this up." The first voice was gruff, disbelieving.

"I'm not." The second voice was soft, polite.

"...Are you sure it's her?"

"Yes, I am. Their resemblance is so striking. I can't believe I didn't realize earlier."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this from you." There were movements, and it would seem that one was starting to leave.

"No, don't go. I need your help here."

"Tsk, tsk. Can you hear what you're saying? You sound pathetic. I don't know what to tell you."

"You don't have to say anything. Do you understand what I want you to do?"

"…I have no reason to do what you've asked me to."

"We're friends."

Instantly, "I have no friends."

"Sure. But you'll do it?"

There was a pause. "This will be the first and last time I will waste my time on your whims, you understand?"

"Of course. Thank you."

* * *

In Reikai, Botan has just arrived from a long day of ferrying souls.

Almost everyone else has turned in for the day, so she was surprised to see that the door to her room was wide open. She shares the room with two other ferry girls, but the two almost never forgot to close the doors before.

For a second, she was afraid; it seems that an outsider had infiltrated their room. She went in, and looked around. Her roommates were fast asleep. Nothing seems to have been moved. Except… there was a note placed atop her bed.

Slowly, she reached for it. Her name was neatly written on the front fold. Her mind was racing. It could be something important, or just a simple note from one of the spirits around. She decided to read it right away.

_Meet me again tonight, at the same place we were to meet years ago…_

_I promise to explain why I disappeared. Please come. I will wait for you._

Her heart constricted. _Could it be… him? Could he be alive after all these years? But how…?_

"Botan?" From her bed, Sakura called her. "What's that?"

She bit her lip, tried to look calm and faced her friend. 'It's nothing, Sakura."

Sleepily, Sakura threw her blanket and started towards her. "Can I see it?"

Botan knew her enough to know that she won't leave her alone unless her curiosity is satisfied. So she did not resist when Sakura took the note from her hand. She watched as Sakura read once, twice, and finally all signs of sleepiness were gone. Then there was only curiosity. "Oh my! Who is this guy? Botan, how could you hide something like this—"

"Sshh!" she took the note back. "You'll wake Ran!"

"Okay, I'll keep quiet. But, Botan, you have to tell me—"

"I said, quiet." On cue, Sakura sat on Botan's bed, kept quiet, but looked at her expectantly. "Look, it's not what it seems." She sighed when Sakura raised an eyebrow. "It was long ago; maybe a year or two before Yusuke was born. I was assigned to ferry a soul from Makai…"

* * *

_Exactly two years before Yusuke was born_

Botan gathers the soul of a young demon from Makai. The young demon was poisoned while trying to steal from a garden that no one owns, but was rumored to be a lair of a group of thieves. He did not know that the berry he tried to steal cannot be eaten, and there, he met his death.

As she and the young demon left, she noticed a pretty spot near a lake. A small shrub took her interest, it was new to her.

Just the other day she was there to gather souls but she had not seen the shrub. And just now it has grown as high as her knee. It was intriguing, because though she had seen that shrub before in Ningenkai before, it was the first time she saw it here in Makai. She had not known it could grow in such a dark place as here. And there was a different scent to it that she was tempted to go near. She promised herself she will return to see it when she's not busy.

A few nights after that, she went back, surprised to see how tall the shrub has grown. It can now reach her chest. Pink buds were starting to bloom. The scent enticed her, and she moved near to touch it. Just in time, a voice stopped her.

"I won't touch it if I were you."

She took a step back. She never believed in the rumors that the place was infiltrated by thieves, but that was because she never saw anyone here. But now, she wanted to kick herself for being so trusting.

She carefully looked around. It was dark, but she sensed the aura of a demon behind a sturdy tree behind her. Whoever the demon is, he is partly hidden behind the tree.

He could be one of the demons she had crossed paths with before. She could make out his lithe form, but it was not enough to recognize him. His features were hidden by the shadows.

"You know, it's not safe for a lady like you to be here when it's this dark."

"I… I'm sorry. I didn't know someone owned this place." She started to think of a way to leave.

Suddenly, the dark clouds fully covered the moon— their only source of light. It became totally dark.

* * *

She felt him move, and she tensed, wondering what he's planning to do.

She heard him chuckle. "Don't worry. I have no plans to harm you. In fact, I just saved your life."

"Saved my life?" she repeated. She felt that he was now in front of her. She wanted to fly away, but it was too dark to see the right way. "What do you mean?"

"That shrub you were about to touch? It's poisonous."

She felt embarrassed not to know. Hadn't she just ferried a soul who took a poisonous berry that killed him, very near this territory? "…Well, It's not safe to grow a poisonous shrub like _that_ around here. Why grow such plants?"

"One, they are beautiful. Two, it serves an important purpose: it protects the land from invaders."

"…Then why did you stop me from touching it? I _was_ invading your property."

He laughed. "Well, it's not everyday a lady from Reikai visits my land."

She was definitely surprised. "What… how did you know?"

"Easy. You don't emit a demon ki. You're not a human either. And it's rare to see a demon who can take a ningen _form_." He saw her earlier, before it became totally dark. While she had no idea what he looks like. Does he look dangerous? Can't tell. She had to rely on her instincts. So far, he hasn't done anything against her.

She felt him move beside her, and he sat down on the ground.

"You can't leave yet. In this darkness, you'll just get lost, and believe me; it's not safe to bump to other demons out there. So why don't you just sit down here and let's wait until the moon provides us enough light?"

She knew he's right, and she really don't have much choice. She sat down.

* * *

"So, what are you exactly?" he asked. "A servant from the palace? Or a messenger perhaps? I'm afraid I do not know that much about the spirits residing in Reikai."

"I... don't think I can answer that." He could be someone she could be safe with, but if others would hear that she, a ferry girl, stayed there, she could be in trouble.

He chuckled. "Careful, huh? Hmm… definitely someone from the palace. They're a wimpy bunch."

Offended, she stood up.

He immediately locked his hands on her, forcing her to sit down again. "Hey, I was just trying to get some reaction from you. You're too quiet. No offense."

She remembered that she is at his mercy at the moment, and she better not ager him. "I'm sorry. I just really want to go home."

"Don't worry. As soon as the moon comes out, you can go. I just don't want you to get into trouble. As I said, I rarely have visitors from Reikai."

By now, Botan has relaxed on his side.

"So, are we friends now? Maybe you could tell me your name."

"I'm…. sorry, I really can't tell you. I'll get in trouble if someone knew I'm here. Well, can you tell me _your_ name?"

"Hmm… that wouldn't be fair. I'll tell you my name when you tell me yours."

"Well, I suppose that's alright. Do you think the moon will show up soon? I _really_ have to go."

"A few minutes more, don't be too impatient."

"Okay. Um, hey… how do I know if the shrubs are poisonous or not? If you don't mind, because I don't want to make the same mistake again."

* * *

For the rest of the time they spent there, the demon taught her a few things about the strange plants in Makai. Botan found him patiently answering her questions.

He was nice to talk to, that when the moon started to show, she asked him if she'll get to see him again.

He did not answer.

She looked up and watched as the clouds uncovered the moon, giving out enough light for her to find the way back to Reikai. When she looked beside her, the demon has left.

But she still heard him from behind the sturdy tree.

"Meet me here gain tomorrow… Same time as tonight."

Botan smiled and walked towards the lake. When she felt that the demon has really left, she produced her oar, readied herself to go home.

She'll be back to meet him again, that's for sure.

* * *

A/N: _Okay. This is part one, I hope you like it so far. Please tell me what you think. Nope, I'm not making you guess the obvious. I just want to know how it went… Thanks for reading!_


	4. Until we meet again Part 2

The KB Collection

**Until We Meet Again **(c) Chibi Botan

* * *

_Part Two_

_

* * *

  
_

_The present_

"What happened, Botan?" Sakura asked, excitedly. "Did you go back? He said on his note that he disappeared."

Botan sat beside Sakura and breathed deeply. "Yeah, I did. He was—nice, you know. I thought we were going to be good friends. So I went back the same time as he said… And I waited, but he didn't come."

The other ferry girl sensed that Botan still had not gotten over what happened.

"What happened then?"

"Well… I got into trouble." Botan laughed. "Instead of him, a pack of demons came and scoured the area. I heard them saying that the owner died that afternoon, and they were going to take over the territory. I sensed another group coming. They wanted the land, too."

Sakura gasped. "How did you get away?"

"I hid behind his tree. When a fight broke and everyone's busy, I flew away as fast as I can. Thankfully, they were too busy warring and did not see me."

"Thank _kami_ you were safe! But did you look for him? I mean, for his spirit? If he died then his soul would be ferried by one of us."

She shook her head sadly. "No, I couldn't have. I did not know his name, remember? Not even the type of demon he is. And there were too many demons who died that day, from that fight and from everything else. I asked, but with what little information I had, none of the other ferry girls could help find him."

They were silent for a while.

"But he's alive, isn't he? He sent you a note and wanted you to meet him."

She smiled. "Yeah. You think I should go meet him?"

Sakura nodded vigorously. "Of course! There's no reason you shouldn't."

"Right. And besides, I really am glad he's alive. All these years I thought he was gone. For some odd reason, I felt like I lost a really good friend, despite the short time I spent with him."

"Then what are you waiting for? Get ready to go!"

* * *

In truth, Botan does not have much memory of how the place looked like. After that night she waited for him, she avoided the place at all cost. But she easily found the sturdy tree where she had hidden from the pack of demons.

She landed near the tree, and cautiously looked around.

"Hello again, Botan." A voice said, and it came from behind her.

She almost jumped with surprise.

"I'm sorry if I startled you."

_That voice_._ Can it be..?_ She turned around to confirm her suspicion. "…Kurama?"

He walked towards her, out of the shadows. It was Youko Kurama.

She was speechless.

He grinned, and right there and then she knew the demon she met there before was none other than Youko Kurama.

"I'm glad you came. I was worried you might not be interested."

_It was him, _was all Botan could think about.

Youko easily guessed what is on her mind. "Yes, it's me."

"But, but…"

Right before her, he transformed back to his human form.

"H-how did that happen?"

"It's a long story." He guided her to a grassy part of the area, and she followed him without much thought. "Why don't you and I sit down so I can answer your questions?"

They sat down, side by side, and she it gave her the unnerving feeling of _déjà vu._

* * *

"You kept your hair up tonight," was the first thing he said. His head tilted towards her, while she stared down at the ground.

She blinked. "Don't I always?"

"Yeah, you always do. But not when we met here long ago. Your hair was down, and you were wearing white kimono."

Botan tried not to stare at Kurama. She cannot explain what she's feeling, if she's disappointed or relieved. Right now, she's wondering where this conversation is heading to. Surely Kurama did not make her go here to discuss her fashion sense?

Kurama went on, looking wistful. "That kimono was similar to what you were wearing when Yakumo kidnapped you."

"Kurama, that day when we first met, that was around two decades ago, I… barely remember that."

"But I do. When I first saw you then, it was the first thing I noticed. Your hair and clothes, I knew you were an outsider right away."

She bit her lips, not knowing what to say.

Kurama sensed her discomfort. "I just couldn't believe I didn't notice earlier." He smiled. "But then, I never saw you wear you hair down during the time we spent with the team. Honestly, I had no idea it was you until the battle with Yakumo. It was when Yusuke fought him, and his power surge created a strong blast. I carried you out of there, and when I looked at you, I had this flash of memory. Of the girl I met here before, how she looked like. That's when I realized it was you."

* * *

Botan tried to stop herself from pouting. "Well, it took you long enough to tell me. If I remember right, that battle against Yakumo was a few years ago."

He chuckled. "I know, and I'm sorry. You know how complicated things went. Botan, I'm sorry if I made you wait for nothing. I swear, I wanted to meet you then. But that was the day I was shot… I almost died, until I found a way to live; I resided in a human body. I did not have enough energy to go back and see you." He looked guilty and apologetic.

Yes, that was about the time Youko Kurama was rumored to have died. But at the time, Botan was too upset about the demon that she did not care to listen to news about the infamous thief. Who knew they were the same person?

"Don't worry about it. You're forgiven." She shrugged. "Well, now that I know, I must go. I had a tiring day and I have to turn in before another day starts. Good night, Kurama." She started to walk away.

Kurama looked disappointed. "That's it?"

Botan frowned, and looked back to him. "What do you mean, _that's it_?"

He stared at her, and she looked away with discomfort. "I didn't make you go here for nothing."

With that, she frowned more. "What? Kurama, you're confusing me. You wanted me to know it was you. And now, you've told me."

"I could have just told you somewhere else if it's just that. There's something else."

Now, that got her curious.

"Don't you want to know what happened to that shrub you were so curious about that night?"

She looked around, and found the spot where, according to her memory, the shrub stood before. There was nothing there. The land have dried, she guessed the plant died years ago. Kurama said before that this kind of plant needs more water than regular Makai plants. "It's gone."

"No, it's not." Kurama smiled, and she was surprised when he held her hand. "Let's go see it."

* * *

To her surprise, Kurama lead her towards the lake. She had been so nervous when she arrived, that she didn't look to that side of the territory. What she saw took her breath away.

In the middle of the lake was a tiny island. There, the shrub that was once just reaching up to her chests stood, now taller than any other tree she has ever seen. Its roots covered the entirety of the island, making the impression that it is floating above the waters. Its pink flowers in full bloom, and there were some petals that dropped and scattered on the waters. Several vines hung on the branches, while some had draped themselves on the trunk and made the tree look mystical.

"Kurama, it's beautiful!" She almost applauded in awe.

"I'm glad you like it. When I went back here, right after the Toguro tournament, I saw that the lands have dried up and this plant had stopped growing. It was as tall as we last saw it, but it was almost dead. I thought the island was a good place to revive it."

"And look how huge it has grown." Botan cannot get over her amazement. "It must be hard to maintain it."

She looked up to him, and flustered when she realized he's been staring at her all along.

"It wasn't much. I thought, if that Reikai girl ever comes back, I want her to see that the plant has been taken care of. It's the only memory trinket I have of her, and I wanted it to be special."

He smiled so sweetly that she couldn't look at him out of embarrassment. It was a blessing it was dark, that he wouldn't see how red her face has become.

She started to walk towards the waters, and remembered that she shouldn't. The plant is poisonous and she shouldn't touch it. She stepped back.

* * *

"Don't worry. It's no longer poisonous. I made sure of that." Once again, Kurama took her hands and started to lead her to the tree. He did not mind they were starting to get wet, and she did not have time to protest. The island was placed not too far from the land, when they reached it, the water was only up to her waist.

"It's sturdy. Despite that its only support is from this tiny island, it wouldn't be shaken by the waves, not even an earthquake, I predict."

"Kurama!" she shrieked. She was surprised for Kurama grabbed her by her waist and made her sit on the roots. He followed right away, but before he sat by her side, he reached for a flower and gave it to her. He was so casual, so relaxed, the way he does things.

While Botan tried to be as relaxed, she knew she's failing miserably. Her heart was racing, she was breathing so deeply. She accepted the flower, not knowing what to do with it. She must clear her mind, and soon. If only Kurama would stop staring at her like that. It was like, it's the first time he saw her.

"You know…" Kurama finally looked away and leaned on the trunk of the tree. "I'm wondering where we'll go from here—"

"Well, I am going back to Reikai, and…" she stopped when Kurama started to laugh. "Hey, what's funny?"

"You." Botan frowned with that. "You keep blocking off what I've planned all day to say."

"I'm sorry. What is that?"

He shrugged. "Oh. Don't think about it yet. Let's take our time. That's what Genkai said."

Botan was clueless. What has Genkai got to do with all this?

They stayed there, both staring at the full moon, the silence starting to calm her. And then, she couldn't wait anymore. He will have to explain what his last words meant. But before she had the chance to ask, Kurama made her look at him, one hand cupping her chin.

"Botan, I'm sorry. Genkai advised me not to rush you, and Hiei told me I'm being a fool to do this, but I've been wanting to do this since I first saw you here."

She needn't ask what he meant.

He kissed her, and it was sweet, and it was all and more than she had ever dreamed of. She felt like her knees would melt, and she felt his other hand supporting her back. They were so close, and she could feel the warmth of his body against her. She could feel the tiny waves brushing their feet, but it did not matter.

For at that moment, _nothing else_ mattered.

He was wrong; she did not feel rushed at all.

It was like time stopped, and it was just him and her, sharing the sweetest of kisses, beneath this tree, under the moonlight, in the most magical place in Makai.

* * *

Suddenly, there were cheers, applause and the sound of water splashing everywhere.

When Botan looked at the shore, she saw that the whole team was there, and they have started to run towards them.

Aghast, she looked at Kurama, who was looking at her slyly. "Kurama, you told all of them before me?!"

But she did not have the chance to make him explain. Everyone was there, teasing them, sharing the most precious moment of their existence.

* * *

_Thank you for reading!_

A/N: _There! I had to research a few things about Youko's death and watch Poltergeist Report once again for the scenes that occurred on that timeline, but I still am not sure I got the details right so it ended up a bit vague with details. I hope you like how it turned out. I think this is a bit different from my previous KB fics, I don't know why, but it really felt different to write this one. Maybe because it's so cheesy! :p_


	5. Lock and Key

**Warning**: AU, a little vague ending I think… And, well, fluff. XD

* * *

_**Lock and Key**_

Written by Justine JBV / Chibi Botan

* * *

"Mind if I join you?"

Botan almost jumped in surprise. Turning around, she was surprised to see Youko Kurama behind her. He looks like he's been there for a while, but she never noticed when he arrived.

"Yes, I mind," she said quickly, turning away from him for emphasis. She is not in her usual good mood today. It's been a rough day at work. Oh, how she hated terrorist attacks. Horrible, horrible day…

No, she definitely doesn't need anyone following her around, when all she wanted was to be alone. And Youko has been doing that for the past few days.

She started to walk away from him.

Youko walked past her and blocked her way. "Mm… The lady is in a bad mood today. I wonder why."

She took a deep breath, counted to ten, but failed to calm down. "Please, Youko. I don't really understand why you're doing this. For fifteen days in a row, you've been appearing at wherever I go to after ferrying. I don't know how you figure out where I'm going, and why you even bother following me, but _please,_ stop it already…"

* * *

Exactly fifteen days ago, Youko first appeared on her life.

Botan was spending the afternoon leisurely in a river in Makai with her younger friend, Aila, when Youko suddenly arrived. He had tried to snatch Aila's precious necklace and run away with it.

With the help of their oars, however, they managed to catch him.

Upon being confronted by Botan, Youko gave up, and promised to return the necklace—in one condition: Botan _must_ accept a twig bracelet as a sign of his repentance.

Deciding that they have nothing to lose, they accepted the bracelet. Having retrieved Aila's necklace in the deal, the girls left right away.

Botan thought that it was the first and last time she will see him, but she was wrong to think so.

Ever since then, he's been showing himself on the most unexpected places, meaning, _everywhere_ Botan randomly decided to spend her free hour on.

* * *

"Youko, I hope you understand—"

"I don't."

Botan stopped her litany, and tried once again to gain some calm. Maybe she's taking this harder than she should.

"Did I do something wrong, Botan?" Youko asked rather politely.

She tried to rack her brain but nothing stood out. In truth, the one and only thing he did wrong was to try to steal Aila's necklace.

Whenever he pops out of nowhere, he doesn't really try to bother her. He would just pretend to have passed by; surprised to see her there—at wherever he followed her to. He would greet her and then go about as if he really was there for something else. At the forest, he pretended to be hunting. At the seashore, he claimed he was collecting seashells. And so on. But it has been far too frequent to be a coincidence.

"See?" Youko grinned contentedly. "I was just being friendly."

"B-but…" she stuttered, and bit her lip to stop herself from saying anything stupid.

"But, what?"

"But you really really make me nervous I can't think clearly when you're around and you know I really just needed to _think_—"

* * *

Youko's attempt to stop himself from chuckling made Botan realize what she just said. She promptly stopped blabbering.

"So I make you _nervous_." Youko repeated, enjoying every second of her embarrassment. "Is that a compliment, or is that a compliment?"

"Oh, just leave me alone!"

"Well, if you really wish me to stay away from you from now on…"

"…you will?"

"Why, yes. That is, if you accept this little gift from me as a peace-offering—"

"Oh, no," Botan cut in, without glancing at his outstretched hands. He had produced something there just now. A 'gift', as he said. "No need for that, please. Eh, this one is more than enough." She raised her arm where he had placed the twig bracelet.

Youko smiled. "Well, it's not really much. I just thought the twig bracelet looks a little too plain for your kimono. This little flower bead will complement it…"

Before she said anything, he efficiently placed the marble-sized flower bead on the twig bracelet. True to his word, it does look better now.

Botan decided to keep it for a while. A few awkward minutes after, she said goodbye.

* * *

"Youko!!!" Botan screamed at the top of her lungs. Wherever in Makai that thief is, he better have heard her call.

It's been a week since the last time they met, when he gave her the flower bead. She wasn't sure where he could be now, but she's taking chances that he'd be somewhere near the river.

Soon enough, he arrived, grinning from ear to ear. "Look who's paying me a visit…"

"Youko," she called sternly.

"Hello to you, too. You're getting grumpier every time I see you."

"Who wouldn't be? Tell me, what did you do to this bracelet? Now, don't feign innocence. Since the day you added this flower bead, I can't remove it anymore. I bet this flower bead is some sort of lock—"

"Good guess. It actually is a lock."

Botan can't believe how easily he admitted what he did. "And why would you put a lock on it? Seriously—"

"I didn't want you out of my sight."

* * *

Now Botan wasn't sure if she was just hearing things. Youko couldn't have said what she thinks she heard him say.

After gathering enough strength to look at him, she managed to ask, "...What did you say?"

"You heard me," Youko said, holding her gaze. "You were leaving me, and I don't want you out of my sight."

Not being able to look away, Botan took note that when Youko said this, he was very serious—no, concentrating, that it was hard to see any emotion if you don't hold him there long enough.

Initially, she was ready to think he was jesting, but evidently he's not. And that made it harder for her to react. Well, of course, she's flattered, nervous, and self-conscious at the same time…

"You know, I am known to be one of the fastest runners in Makai," Youko said out of the blue, his ears twitching with amusement. Botan was speechless and he found that as a positive thing.

Botan tilted her head, not getting why he wanted to talk about speed all of a sudden.

Youko finally explained, "If I really wanted to steal away Aila's necklace, it would be so easy. _No one_ has ever caught me before, and if I had used my full speed you wouldn't have caught me. But," he stopped, relieved to see that she understands now what he's trying to explain. Giving her a conspiratorial smile, he continued, "I wanted to be caught."

* * *

Botan learned that the twig bracelet was made to be a tracking device, and that he gave it to her because when he saw her at the river, he didn't know if she will ever be back. And so when she told him to stay away from her, he made the lock, for the sole purpose of stalling for some time. He was sure that he'll figure her out soon, no rush.

She was the first reigen he had met, and because she wasn't swept away by his charms the first time they met, he wasn't sure exactly what to do to her. This, he hadn't admitted in words, but Botan noticed. It was easy to see, for the main reason that she, too, wasn't sure how to react around him, despite that she had met hundreds of youkai before.

It was more of a silent agreement that they will not push themselves to move from where they are until they both understood each other.

But don't be fooled; nothing much has changed. Youko still appeared from out of nowhere, and Botan still claimed not to want his presence, more and more his presence makes her nervous.

Youko still would not reveal how to unlock the flower bead, or if there is a key made for it, so wherever she is in Makai, he was sure to turn up.

Despite knowing that it only works in Makai territory, Botan still remained her usual route taking her brief rest in safe spots in Makai. For some reason…

* * *

Much, much later, in Reikai…

"Oh, I told you I can _break_ the lock!" Aila beamed proudly at her.

Frowning, Botan took back the bracelet that Aila removed from her wrist.

"Well?" Aila taunted when she didn't say anything.

Botan thought she should be relieved. No longer will Youko follow her around. He won't be able to track her anymore. She can be alone whenever she wanted to, and Youko won't suddenly appear to disturb her ever again. She can have her peace. Finally…

"This is great, Botan. Surely he can't bother you again?"

"Sure," Botan answered half-heartedly, and repeated, "Sure." Yes, sure. For sure, she will miss him. His presence, his persistence…. wait, what?

She shrugged, and returned the bracelet where Youko had placed it when they first met.

Aila groaned. "What did you do that for? Now, you've locked it again. I thought you wanted to remove it badly."

"I changed my mind," she said, and surprised Aila with a bright smile. "I decided I want to keep it where it is."

"Okay… If you like it, then keep it. Right." With that, Aila excused herself, thinking that her friend was acting weirdly.

"Aila?"

"Yes?"

"Please don't ever tell anyone you knew how to unlock it."

* * *

_The end. Thank you for reading!_

* * *

_About the flower bead… well, I don't really know what it's called. XD My uncle went to Vatican and brought home a rosary with the beads on it made from real flower petals that were carved like small rosebuds. That's where the idea came from. _

_Ehr, if this doesn't make sense, please forgive the writer. She's about to go insane trying to cope with a hectic schedule and sickliness and stress due to a cosplay deadline. Oh, and did you know, ulcer plus migraine is a deadly combination. Don't try them together folks._


	6. Behind Her Smile

**Behind Her Smile**

Written by Justine JBV / Chibi Botan

* * *

Laughter and cheers fills the air.

For the Urameshi team, it's a double celebration. Tonight is a late celebration for Yusuke's safe return, and his just-announced-but-highly-anticipated engagement with Keiko.

Kurama feels happy for the couple, for the whole team, but somehow found himself not in the mood for a party.

He had no plans to leave the house today, but he was not able to turn down Yusuke and Keiko's polite invitation to join their small gathering at the ramen restaurant.

He looked around.

Talking to Keiko's father is Genkai contently taking her seat in front of the counter. Beside her is Hiei, who was not paying attention to anyone but the cup of tea he was given.

In one of the tables sat the couple, being teased by Kuwabara. Shizuru and Yukina are trying to control their laughter.

Looking around, Kurama realized that one of the girls was missing.

Botan.

He was sure that just a few minutes ago she was there.

Seeing that nobody else had noticed her disappearance, he decided to walk outside and see if he can find where she was.

He found her at the playground across the street. She was sitting on the swing, her hands primly set in her lap. He called, but she didn't hear. She was staring at the sky, as if waiting for a falling star.

When he looked at her face, he noticed that she looked so sad. He wondered why.

He called her name again, and this time she heard.

And just as he saw him, her expression changed. She looked bubbly again, like her usual self.

But now he wondered, is this what she really is? Or is the real her the sad being she was when she thought no one was looking?

A short glimpse, that was all he had.

If not for his being sharp-eyed he could have missed it. If he was someone else he could have just dismissed it as a figment of his imagination, a trick of the eyes.

But it was there, and it probably had been there hiding all this time. It wasn't easy to see. She must have been an expert in hiding it.

Just a glimpse, and yet it was stilled, captured, frozen in his mind.

Even now, as she was staring at him curiously, like a child staring at something new to her eyes, and most probably wondering what he's so quiet about, he could see it there.

Her image forever changed by a glimpse of what is hidden behind a façade.

They have been working together for years now, and there were times when they were hopeless and sad... but none of those can ever compare to the sadness he saw on her eyes tonight.

Her eyes were like a bottomless well of sadness... He could guess that it was an upshot of many years of pain and loneliness, and who knows what else?

He would never know. Because only she would know what she hides behind her smiles.

* * *

_Thank you for reading!_

* * *

This was supposed to be a gift fic for _Fire in the Hole_, but I couldn't finish it on time. Sowwy Alex... But you know, this is still dedicated to you :)


	7. Devious

**A tiny note**: This fic is set a few months before Youko Kurama's death.

* * *

**_Devious _**

Written by Justine JBV / Chibi Botan

* * *

"What do you think of my plan?" Kurama needed to know. It would waste his time to woo her if she would not cooperate with him in the end.

"I think it's brilliant," Botan answered happily, her eyes misty. Of course, she's happy. She believes in his promise of love for eternity.

"Then you agree to help me? In case it really happens?"

She nodded. "Yes, I do! I'll do anything for you…" her voice trailed off, and he was not surprised when she threw herself to him, her face on his chest, her arms hugging his waist. "You are right… if you die then they will take you away from me. But if I helped you get a new body, then we can continue to be with each other."

From the very start he showered her with affection, and she loved him enough to risk Reikai's wrath just to be with him. Because he promised to love her forever.

Kurama's eyes narrowed, hiding a smirk_._ He was content to see how clueless the deity is. She is blinded by her love for him. Of course, she is precious to him, too. For him, she's a really good investment.

She would ensure that if he died, Reikai will not capture his soul, and a new body will be ready for him. Not that he believed his death would be near. Still, it is good to be sure that someone would cover his tracks.

Forever? That was just a hollow promise he never intended to keep. Because when she's given him what he needed, it would be easy to make her forget.

_

* * *

_

_Thank you for reading!_

_

* * *

_

Hello dear readers. I know this is a little different from the other fics in this collection, so please review and tell me what you think of it. :)


	8. More Than Friends

**The KB Collection**

_More Than Friends_ (c) Chibi Botan

* * *

"I'm really sorry Yusuke, I have to go," Botan said ruefully. "I told you earlier I can't stay long, right? I have to return to work..."

Yusuke could not believe what he heard. Botan had only just arrived, and after just a few minutes of chatting with him and the girls, she's now leaving.

To think that it is the first time in Yusuke's life that his mother cared to throw a birthday party for him. Maybe his leaving for the Demon World Tournament made Atsuko realize she's lucky her only son managed to return alive. She disappeared early, however, leaving Yusuke and the earliest one to arrive - Kuwabara - to play host. Not that Yusuke cared. He was more than happy to have the apartment for himself and his guests. They bought booze and junk food. Yusuke had planned to play a prank on Botan and Keiko. He wasn't being sentimental at wanting Botan to stay, most of the disappointment is that he can't pull a prank on her if she leaves.

"Can't you stay for at least an hour? C'mon, Botan, I know you like to party."

"Oh, but you know I can't," she said, her beautiful face showing exhaustion. "Koenma-sama was generous to allow me to drop by, but I haven't even finished half of my load for today."

"Of course you can. Don't they say, if there's a will, there's a way—" he stopped at that and frowned, not really sure about what he said. He glanced at Kurama, who's watching them from the corner of the house. The redhead didn't say anything, so he continued. "You want to party don't cha?"

"Sorry, really. Even Keiko thinks I should go," she said, sounding more impatient than apologetic now.

Tipsy from an alcoholic drink he had earlier, and therefore more stubborn, Yusuke was not about to give up. Some party it would be if he won't be able to fool around. The prospect of seeing Botan and Keiko's unamused faces when he's delivered his prank made him look forward to the night. Silly, childish, but Yusuke felt he hadn't had this much fun since he returned from Makai.

"Oi," he called her back the moment she turned around, "You need to slow down. Those souls are dead already, they aren't going anywhere. Stay and enjoy, Botan—"

There was a loud _thug!_ as Botan pushed Yusuke forcefully to the floor. To everyone's amazement, she stormed out of the apartment without a word. Kuwabara's jaw dropped, and looked around. Thankfully the other girls were on the kitchen and did not see that.

Yusuke stood up, his expression showing that he doesn't understand what had just happened. "Was it something I said?" He tracked-back on their short conversation, and couldn't figure it out.

Kuwabara shrugged. He hadn't been paying attention, since he was digging through a box of casette tapes looking for an album to play when it happened, and only managed to look when Yusuke was half way to the ground. "She does seem edgy today, no idea why. When she arrived I greeted her, said the weather's good, and it must be a pleasure she gets to fly all day. She just rolled her eyes at me. _'As if...'_ she said. Then shook her head and apologized and acted like nothing happened. Don't you think you should follow her?"

Dreadful and still confused, Yusuke refused. "Nah. She's gonna avoid me for sure. Maybe Keiko could figure it out…"

Kurama approached, and the two boys looked at him a bit helplessly. "Keiko might be able to talk to her, if Botan stayed on foot. But I'm afraid I just saw her mount her oar and fly away. It's likely she's heading off to work—"

"Work, what work?" A voice interrupted. "No one'll work today. Let's all party! Now Yusuke," Atsuko called, arriving unexpectedly and obviously already drunk. "Get me some beer. I know you didn't forget to buy lots for tonight. Come on. Don't look so surprised that I'm here. Of course I won't miss my boy's party for the world."

Despite what happened, the party went on, Atsuko's presence made the girls—who were still oblivious to the incident—louder and happier.

By sunset, the party had slowed down a little, with the girls deciding on playing some board game everyone seems hell-bent on winning. Kuwabara's friends, who Yusuke personally invited, played versus the girls. Yusuke and Kuwabara, after cheering the girls on and trying to coach the girls to cheat, ended up playing a video game.

Kurama didn't stay that long. As soon as the boys set up the video game, he took it as a cue to leave, saying that he had an exam to review for. They let him go peacefully.

* * *

He didn't head home.

His destination was far from his mother's house, in fact.

He had wanted to leave earlier, as soon as Botan left, but decided against it. He knew she could be heading anywhere in Ningenkai—maybe even in Makai—when she left.

Besides, he could tell by one look at her face that she wasn't ready to talk then. That expression on her face… Kurama could tell that something was wrong and even _she_ couldn't figure it out.

So he waited, until this hour. He waited at a place he often caught sight of her staying at almost nightly before heading back to the Spirit World.

The first time he saw her there, he was out late, walking past the hospital, and thought a familiar presence is nearby. Looking up from the end of the street, he recognized her form at the rooftop, sitting on the railing, staring away at nothing in particular. He wondered why, of all places, she would be there… A hospital's rooftop is hardly a popular place to hang out. Given the type of job she has, though, Kurama first suspected she was there waiting for the next soul to guide. In the next few times he caught here there, with the same dejected look on her face, he realized that she wasn't there on duty, that she was there to think, or rather, unload her thoughts, and it was the absence of bystanders that made her choose the place.

He figured she wants to be alone, and he contented himself with just looking, and never tried to disrupt her solitude. But with the kind of aura she had earlier… He knew that this time around, she could use some company.

He scanned the skies... no sight of her yet. But he's sure she'll come. So he waited patiently.

* * *

Botan was surprised when a figure seated beside her swiftly, securely. She hasn't been sitting at the railing for long, thinking... brooding. She's not sure if she wants to speak to anyone right now. She took a brief glance at the intruder. It was already dark, but even without seeing his profile, she could still recognize him. It was Kurama.

She is not surprised, knowing Kurama is familiar with this place. In fact, in this same hospital rooftop where long ago, he and Yusuke stood before the Mirror offering their lives in return for Kurama's mother's recovery.

She had also felt his presence nearby on some of the times she went here. She was aware that he watched. He never bothered her, so she didn't mind.

They sat in silence for a long while.

Then softly, he started, "Want to talk about your day?"

Botan sighed, not really knowing what to say. "It was exhausting."

"I could see that. May I offer an advice?" He saw her nod. "If it's your workload that's bothering you... If you don't mind, Botan, I suggest you ask Koenma to allow you a lighter workload if they can't afford to let you have a vacation. Tell him this workload is a bit too much."

"But my workload is the same as before I met you and Yusuke!" she answered, a bit louder than she meant to, and it came out sounding annoyed. "...Sorry, Kurama," she murmured in embarrassment. Here he was, trying to keep her company, when he surely have something more important to do, and here she was, snapping at him. Her cheeks burned.

"Don't worry about it." He leaned forward a bit more, his strong arms keeping himself balanced without effort.

She could see his profile better now. She stared. He was looking in front of him, but he half-smiled. Obviously he noticed her stare.

"Did... did Yusuke ask you to find me?" she asked.

"No. He felt guilty but he knew better than talk to you while you're still angry."

"Oh, but I'm not really angry at Yusuke, I just..." She stopped, not knowing how to explain. Kurama quietly waited for her explanation. "Well, I guess I was annoyed... that Yusuke knows what my job is and he doesn't understand why I needed to leave. And he goes saying," she pouted, and imitated Yusuke's tone. "_'Those souls are dead already, they aren't going anywhere. Stay and enjoy, Botan!'_" She sighed some more, and frowned. "He says those things like he didn't die before. Those souls were people too, and they need me... maybe I'm _just_ a ferrygirl but I do think my job is important too. These souls just lost their lives, and all they'll be seeing is a ferry girl to guide them to the afterlife. They're probably in bad need of cheering up, Kurama. Of course, I wanted to stay with all of you," she paused, her tone becoming softer as she continued, "But there are others who need me..."

There was silence, and Botan realized Kurama is staring at her thoughtfully.

She felt even more embarrassed now, "You might be thinking now that I'm too emotional for my own good." She worked out a smile. "Well, I'm done with that now. Don't worry anymore, I think I'll be cheerful again soon!" She smiled an even bigger smile.

But Kurama cannot be fooled. "Botan, Botan..." He shook his head.

Before she could react, in a swift motion Kurama was behind her, lifted her from the railing, and lead her by hand back to the ground. She was going to speak, but lost her voice when Kurama just smiled at her and seemed to forget that his hand was still on hers.

* * *

"You're not angry at Yusuke." He wasn't asking. He seemed to be explaining it to her, actually.

"No, just a bit annoyed..."

"And surely, you're not angry at Kuwabara."

She frowned. "Oh, I wasn't. Did he think I was angry? I didn't mean to snap at him."

"I know. You were tired from flying back and forth all day, guiding souls, and you've been doing that nonstop everyday for weeks... or months?"

"A y_ear,_" she admitted, wondering where the conversation is going.

"A year," He winced. "See... it's understandable if you were offended when Kuwabara said flying must be a _pleasure_."

He got her attention now. It's always a wonder, to her, how Kurama seems to know how people's mind work. It's like he can read her mind. "Well, that's true. But I only thought it for a second. I know Kuwabara couldn't have known I am so exhausted these days I don't feel any pleasure in flying anymore."

Kurama nodded. "You are annoyed with Yusuke, because you really wanted to stay and yet you can't, and you wish he'd just relate with the souls waiting for you and push you to leave. You were also hurt, suspecting that he thinks your job isn't important, while you're working so hard." He waited but Botan did not acknowledge his words.

She only stared guiltily. She felt miserable. "Oh, Kurama. I hope you don't think me too sensitive now. I know I could be hyper and silly and clumsy, but lately I think I may be evolving into a monster!" If she could only look at him straight, she would catch the fond amusement that crossed his eyes. But she was staring at her feet. "I don't know what's come over me... I snap at _everyone_. I get impatient with souls and easily annoyed with my friends. I come here to think it over... at the end of the day, I'd always feel terrible for being overly sensitive. I could really believe, that I'm about to turn into a monster. Or a youkai of sort..."

To her amazement, Kurama laughed. "Sweetheart, you cannot possibly believe you are capable of turning into a monster. You are simply experiencing a burn out, and there is nothing monstrous about that."

She gaped at him, not from the diagnosis, but for his use of endearment. "B-burn out, you say," she stammered.

He nodded, not smiling now, but with a kind, understanding look on his face. "You are overworked, and you won't let yourself have a break. You've been working nonstop for a year- and I know in the years before that, too- with only short breaks in between. Now it's taking it's toll on your mind. You start to become irritable and sensitive. After a while it will start messing with your health."

She let out a sigh of relief. At least it's not as complicated as turning into a youkai. "Well, Doctor," Botan said, her eyes now twinkling with mischief, "While you're still here, you might want to prescribe relief medicine for me as well."

"Hmm, let me see." He pretended to think it over, "I think I've already told you you need to rest. That's right, no night soul reaping, sleep early, eat healthy, and _demand_ a summer vacation from Koenma." He stopped as if hesitating if he will say more. Their eyes met. It may have been her imagination, but for a moment his eyes sparkled golden, like his youko self, beautiful and intelligent and twinkling with mischief. "And when your vacation is granted, perhaps you'd want to consider going out on a date with me."

* * *

Botan thought she heard him wrong. He was waiting for her answer, but what would she say? She is sure she misheard. What does dating have to do with feeling burned out?

"You think it's a bad suggestion, don't you?" Kurama doesn't seem affected at all, but he pouted like a child while speaking. "Well, perhaps it wasn't a good idea. I figured you'd say 'no'." And the mischievous look was gone.

_Wait, wait,_ Botan thought. _I didn't say 'no' yet!_ "Uhm, n-not really. I thought I heard wrong... and I was wondering _why _you suddenly suggested it."

One eyebrow rose. "What do you do on your vacations, Botan?"

She thought for a moment. "I clean my room at the ferrygirls tower...then lend a hand to Ayame at the records section. Or, sometimes, I oversee the training of new ferry girls. I go to Genkai's and the do odd jobs for her..." her voice trailed off, knowing how her words sounded.

"It seems to me," Kurama observed, his tone disapproving, "That you spend all your vacations _working_."

"I... can't deny that. But I do often check if Keiko's not busy with school work. When she's free, we go shopping or watch movies or read books at the coffee shop." She smiled sadly at the last part. She missed the times when both of them had a lot of free time. Now Keiko is in her last years in the university and her head is more often than not buried in school work. She also helps with her parents' restaurant. Botan is just as busy, working from morning till midnight guiding souls. "I have to admit, Keiko and I don't see each other often enough."

* * *

Kurama mentally kicked himself for allowing the discussion to head this way. He guessed as much that no matter how the two friends care about each other they rarely see each other now. And he knew Botan is sad about it. But he was thankful too, because this gives him the opportunity to steer the discussion back to his proposal.

"Botan, I am serious about asking you out on a date."

As quick as she raised her head to look at him, she looked away. Color rose to her cheeks. "You are?"

"I am. I don't really strike you as then jesting type, do I?" He tried to laugh.

She smiled. "I know you don't. But _why_?"

He could tell she won't stop asking _why _until he gave an answer, so answer he did. "First, it seems you cannot distinguish between _working_ and having a _vacation_. I suppose you could use someone to see that you're doing something fun and not overly tiring. I have told you you need rest, but more than that, I think there's something else you need. You worry so much that the souls need you to cheer them up. And while I agree that it's an important part of your job… Sweetheart, you have to realize _you _need cheering up, too."

This time, the endearment didn't work its magic, and Botan murmured a quiet, secretly disappointed, "I see." All of a sudden, she realized that he is still holding her hand. She quickly moved away from him, stepped back and looked away. "I appreciate that, but I am sure you have more important things to do than cheering me up."

He smiled. "Sure I do. In fact I was planning to spend all summer with a certain someone. I finally gathered courage to ask her out. And if she allowed, we could spend all summer together... However, friendship comes first and foremost—"

"I _see_," she repeated. "Well, _thank you_ for considering our friendship first, Kurama, but I would feel awful if you held back just for me. I think now that you've shed light to what's happening with me I'll just take your advice and demand that vacation. I promise I'll follow your advice and not work. So don't you worry. If I was your girl— I mean, if I think about it, your girl— I'm sure she won't be pleased she is left behind while you go cheering up some friend. She might even grow jealous if she will suspect more than... babysitting."

Kurama chuckled. "It's a _date_. I assure you it won't feel like babysitting." He raised a finger to silence her protest. "And _she_ won't feel bad nor jealous. I don't think anyone can grow jealous of themselves."

Her brows furrowed. "What?"

"Nevermind." His eyes sparkled with mischief. He stopped himself from smiling more when he saw her lip curled. "Now you're angry at me."

She checked herself. "No, I'm not. Sorry. I just don't really want to bother anyone, Kurama. Even if you won't feel bothered at all, I simply won't feel comfortable being looked after. You may call it a friendly date all you want, but I will feel like I'm being watched like a baby…"

He considered it shortly, and nodded with understanding. They stood quiet for a while.

Then Botan had to go. "It is getting really late. I have to return to the Spirit world. Thank you, really, for taking the time to talk to me. I appreciate it. Go and ask your girl and have a great summer!"

* * *

She waved cheerfully, and without letting him react, she stepped away from him as her oar materialized in her hand. She was about to begin flying when vines appeared from nowhere, securely holding the oar in place. She looked at Kurama in surprise.

There it was again, the childish gleam in his eyes. "Botan, will you consider a date with me, a real one? Forget friendship, and forget cheering you up, forget babysitting? And if you won't mind, spend the summer with me? "

She stepped down from her oar and stared at him gravely. He just stood there waiting for her answer.

"Why?" Botan shook her head from her own repetitive questions. "I mean, what about that _'certain someone' _you were going to spend the summer with?"

Kurama thought he is going to need to explain clearly and not talk in riddles if he doesn't want to spend all night and the next day explaining himself. He had dropped clues several times and she didn't pick it up… or she did but she chose to ignore it.

"Well, you've just told me to go and ask my girl and have a great summer. That's what I'm doing. I'm asking my girl… I'm asking _you_ out for a date."

Even in the dark, it isn't hard to see that she turned bright red. She shook her head. He could tell she understood yet she's just not accepting it yet.

"A few months ago," he suddenly said, "I saw someone familiar at the amusement park. She was alone, sitting at a bench, looking like she's having a bad day. I decided to approach her, maybe ask to accompany her to the rides. Then I heard screaming, there had been an accident nearby. Suddenly she's gone. She was only there for the job. I couldn't explain the deep disappointment as I watched her fly away…"

He paused intentionally to watch the recognition that crossed her face. She remembered that day.

"Next time I sensed her, I prepared to ask her out for lunch. I found her, but at that moment I heard there was another accident, a school bus full of students just across the street… I watched her guiding a dozen youngsters, they were panicked, and she's having a difficult time. My timing was definitely not right. A month passed before I saw her again. It was midnight, I was out late. She was just here, at the rooftop. Her thoughts so deep I doubt she noticed my presence. I wanted to tell her I'd been thinking about her for the several days, wondering why I'd miss a friend this much… But it just felt wrong. I knew she wanted to be alone. So I contented myself watching, waiting for the right time, staying until she leaves only to make sure she's safe…"

* * *

Botan wanted to say something, but she found no words. More or less she knew the point of the 'story'. But she was not prepared for this... There wasn't anything she could say. She always seemed to say the silliest things when Kurama is around. To speak now will probably ruin the mood.

"…Next time I saw _you_," Kurama continued, now bolder at saying that he meant her and not any other girl, "at Yusuke's, I knew I couldn't let you stay that way anymore. It's worrying us… not just me, but all of us. I could tell what you're going through, and I don't want to remain selfish just wanting to have you as my date. Friendship comes first and foremost, like I said earlier. Before I ask for something more, I ought to be a friend because that's what you need. For the meantime, until you're ready."

"And…" Botan mustered courage to ask, "After that?"

He grinned knowingly. "After I've proved myself a good friend, an ensured you are in a better state and I would no longer feel I'm taking advantage or too selfish to add up to the things that trouble you, then, I will finally propose to be more than friends…"

She bit her lip, stopping the impulse to tell him that there's no need to wait. That she may feel burned out from her job, but the fact remains she is more than willing to be_ more than friends_. That she's had a crush on him for years, and for a while now, she's been suspecting that it's more than a crush. But he said he would feel like he's taking advantage, so that may not be a good idea. When she finally admits her feelings to him, she will want him to know that it's not just a _thank you_ for saving her from her current state, but that it's what she really feels towards him.

"I believe you said it is rather late," Kurama reminded. "If you need more time to decide, I can wait until—"

"No—"

He looked crestfallen for a millisecond, but composed himself. "I understand."

She shook her head vigorously. "I meant to say _'__no, there's no need to wait any longer'_. I accept," she rushed to say, "I would… love to go on a date with you." She blushed furiously as she said this.

His face cleared, and she was delighted to see his eyes twinkling again. "And you will demand for that vacation and spend it with me as well?"

"Yes."

The date, place, and time were agreed.

As she flew away, she knew he was watching, and it was a struggle not to get carried away and swivel her way to the Spirit world the way she does when in a blissful mood. She contented herself with flying at ease, enjoying the night air, feeling the wind beating her kimono and ruffling her hair, and occasionally brushing with soft, cool clouds.

It has been a while since she enjoyed flying.

* * *

_Fin._

* * *

_A/N: _This is so old, it almost never progressed from being a draft. I felt like posting something today though I am not yet ready to reread the long updates I have for my multi-chaptered fics. But I know that if I want to resume writing fics again, I need to begin somewhere, and soon. So today I reread my drafted one-shots and amended this one to publish. Here you go, another one shot for my KB collection. I hope you liked it ;)


End file.
